Forum:XBOX Pearls to trade
Here's what I have: Tsunami- 248 dam/~93 acc/ 12.5 ROF -55 rnds Max Serpens- 364 dam/ 91.3 acc/ 8.8 ROF -104 rnds Fearsome Bessie- 1559 dam/~96 acc/ ~ 0.6 ROF- 3 rnds Pangolin Ironclad- ~ 2550 / 190 What I'm looking for specifically is other pearls: a good Aries, an Intense Avenger (preferably intense, any strong one is fine), an Omega, a Rose, a Stalker- and also,An Ogre Ajax's Spear (the legit kind, preferably high damage as well) a Jakobs Striker with 300x7 damage and good accuracy, a strong Unforgiven Masher, A Jakobs Skullmasher with over 380 damage, a Hyperion Reaper, and a good Truxican wrestler and Specter mod. Or you could suggest something. Dupes only, but no mods. I'll check this thread on a while and I'll be on later, but if youre interested, shoot me a message here or on XBL. Thanks in Advance. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Did you find the Max Serpens yourself? I'm pretty sure the max prefix can't appear on a Serpens. Kokanojo 20:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) No, that Serpens came from a trade. I'd be interested to know if it is legit or not, though.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a reaper, a skullmasher that is either what you want or very close, a good unforgiven masher, some of the best avengers (although I dont' think an intense one), an omega and a rose. I'd be interested in checking out the serpens, or other guns you have too. GT The King Boar . TheKingBoar 21:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool. If you wanna just do 1 for 1, I'd prefer an avenger before anything else. I don't have a mic so I'll shoot you a text, as I'm on now. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) If your still wanting to dupe weapons i have a quite a few oranges of all kinds GT: Pyramid head13 Tsunami is probably a construct because it is "perfect" but it is still legitimately possible. The Max Serpens, from what I remember reading on Nagamarky's page, is a possible prefix, but a very low priority one which would thus never appear on any very good weapons - so it's an impossible construct. I see nothing wrong with the other two items, kudos on the nice finds there. I can also hook you up with a legitimate Intense Avenger which a friend traded to me (and which checked out as legit too). 07:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The tsunami, i'm not sure about, but skeve says it's a construct; the serpens is a mod, the max prefix only apears on combat rifles (burst fire, not fully auto support MGs); the bessie has exactly the same stats as my construct (made my self), but that's a legit ironclad. Unfortunatley I can't help you with any trades, as most of my stuff is modded (within reason, level increase, removing scopes, thumpers etc.) I believe I found a hyperion reaper from crawmerax legit a few days ago, so i've not touched it yet. GT:Zuphix 12:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC)